1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery systems and, more specifically, to batteries used to power personal electronic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most common electronic devices, such as cell phones, personal data assistants and video recorders, have a battery that often runs out of power at a time when the user is unable to recharge the battery or when the user has no other compatible battery available. Often, when a critical electronic device runs out of power another device in the user's possession (e.g., a portable computer) will have plenty of charge available. However, it is currently impossible to connect a battery specifically made for a first type of electronic device to a second type of electronic device.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus that allows a user to connect a battery specifically made for a first type of electronic device to a second type of electronic device.